


The smile that will melt your heart

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Janeway is practising her winning smile for the big date tonight ;)





	The smile that will melt your heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you agree let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
